Lustful Bunnies
by Poke'boy24
Summary: A Futa threesome oneshot between roommates for Easter. Rated M for Lemon, Futa x Futa X Futa. Characters are Anthros. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)


**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 with a new oneshot story for Easter called 'Lustful Bunnies'.**

 **This with be my first Futa x Futa x Futa lemon between three roommates that are Anthro Pokegirls.**

 **This is rated M for Lemon and remember, I DON'T own Pokemon.**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **/ / / / /**

"Finally, I thought that Bastard would never leave." Azuma said, carrying the groceries she bought at the store where one of the clerks trying to grope her ass.

Azuma is an 5ft3inch tall anthropomorphic Azumarill with long sparkling Blue hair that runs down her back like a waterfall, large firm H-cup breasts that bounce with every step she take and a plump bubble butt with her tail swaying over it connected to long sexy rabbit legs.

She's also wearing a Coral color top that hugs her blossoms under a Navy Blue jacket and a Lake Foam Blue skirt that reach below the knees and hug her curvy hips.

 _'I wonder what the others are doing?'_ Azuma thought, thinking about her two roommates as she continue making her way to their shared apartment.

 **/Elsewhere, the Town's local gym/**

Inside the town's local gym, Hitmo Dojo, a match was happening two females regulars to the gym.

The first female was an anthro Breloom that's 5ft5inches in height, Seed Green hair that reach behind her neck and an hourglass figure. She's wearing a matching Red color top and shorts that hugs her figure as she continue to punch at her opponent.

The other female is an anthro Lopunny that's 5ft7inches tall with a tightly tone figure and long Cream color hair tied in a ponytail. Her figure is a well balanced mix of muscular and curvy with perky G-cups with her nipples showing through her sweat drenched Black sport top, a visible 6-pack on her slim waist and a pair of Black shorts that shows her tight ass and strong legs.

Dodging the jab the female Breloom sent, the Lopunny used **Jump Kick** to avoid and hit the Grass/Fighting pokegirl in the side. Knocking the Breloom woman back, the Lopunny girl finished the match with a **Mega Punch** knocking her opponent down.

"Thanks for the spar Pollen." the Lopunny said, helping her opponent back up the her feet. "No problem Cream. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Pollen ask, wiping the sweat off her forehead as the two went towards the showers.

"Well, me Azuma and Lulu are planning on watching a movie tonight." Cream said as she washed behind her giant ears while Pollen was washing her arms.

"Oh, planning on watching a scary movie so your 'Bubble Bunny' of a roommate will snuggle up to you." Pollen said with a teasing grin as a huge blush appeared on Cream's face.

Cream had known Pollen since childhood and the Breloom girl was the only friend she had that didn't questioned her love life. Pollen was secretly jealous of Azuma and Lulu since they had really sexy figures.

"We... well, I also been wanting to..." Cream mumbled the last the last part under her breath as her blush redden as Pollen gave her a questionable look. "Mind repeating that Cream." she asked as Cream's blush redden even more.

"I also been wanting to... start a family with them." Cream said as she looked down in embarrassment. Seeing why her friend was embarrassed, Pollen let out a small giggle as she has something to help.

"Well, don't worry my floppy ear friend. For Ms. Pollen has the answer to your problem." Pollen said as said turned off the fosse to the shower she was using and began drying herself off.

Turning her shower off as well, Cream gave the Breloom girl a questionable look. "And what may that be?" she asked as she began putting her street clothes on.

Digging in her handbag, Pollen pulled out three plum shaped berries. The berries are the same size as a Sitrus Berry and Pink in color. Seeing the berries, Cream voiced her question.

"What kind of berries are these Pollen?" Cream asked as Pollen told her Lopunny friend what they are. "I call these 'Lust Berries' because of a little 'something' they give a girl that eats them." she said as a grin appeared on her face.

Looking at the berries with curiosity, Cream put the berries in the side pocket of her gym bag. "Thank you Pollen, I owe you one." she said as the two left the gym and went to their respected apartments.

 **/Elsewhere, the town's schoolhouse/**

At the town's local school, Lulu was finishing packing her stuff after another busy school day.

Lulu is a 5ft7inch tall anthro Wigglytuff with straight Pink hair that reach the middle of her back. She also had a really sexy figure with J-cup breasts restrained by her Crimson Rose dress shirt, slim waist and wide hips with a plump ass that is held tightly by her Lavender business skirt that reach below her thighs.

Lulu is the school's music teacher and was now leaving for the day. "Finally the day is over." Lulu said, glad that class an finish so she can go home to her two love interests Azuma and Cream.

Since the three shared an apartment the past few years, Lulu couldn't help but feel attracted to them. _'Ooh, I wonder what movie the girls got planned.'_ Lulu thought as she couldn't help but remember the dream she had last week about her, Azuma and Cream having a threesome with her roommates suckling on her nipples.

"Well, time to go home and enjoy girls night." Lulu said cheerily as she exit the school building and headed towards her apartment.

 **/Azuma, Cream and Lulu's apartment/**

The three Bunny roommates finally made back to their shared apartment and got things prepped for movie night. Azuma put the groceries up, Cream made juice out of the berries Pollen gave her and Lulu put the movie in.

Another thing the three like to do on movie night, watch the movie naked. It been weird at first when a heat wave hit the town around a year after the trio moved in together, but they gotten use to it so they were okay with seeing each other naked.

"Okay girls, movie's ready to play." Lulu said while taking a seat down on the couch, her breasts bouncing a bit as Azuma and Cream walked in and took a seat. Azuma sitting on Lulu's right, setting a bowl of popcorn on the side table, and Cream on her left, handing them a glass of Lust Berry juice.

"Yep, popcorn popped, drinks are made. Let get this night started." Azuma said as the three began watching the movie. As the movie played the three anthros drank their glass of juice and munched on some popcorn. Halfway through the movie, the three began feeling an intense heat buildup within them as their brought one of their hand to their pussies, which was beginning to leak juices.

 _'Wh... what is th... this feeling?'_ Cream thought as she put two fingers into her folds as she and the others began panting.

Nearing the end of the movie, the three let out loud moans as their clits glowed and turned into 12inch cocks with balls the size as apples.

As the movie ended, the trio of bunnies gasps as they saw that they now had raging hard on while releasing pheromones that unlocked their desire to mate.

 **/Lemon Ahead, Skip if you want/**

"Ho... how did this ha... happen?!" Azuma questioned as she began stroking her Blue pole, moaning as it felt good.

Looking over to Lulu, who was also stroking her new Pink cock, moaned as Cream began sucking and fondling her J-cup breasts. Seeing the raging hard on her friend had, Azuma got in front of the sexy Wigglytuff and started sucking the tip.

"Aah aah Azuma?" Lulu said, looking down to see her Azumarill roommate sucking her new dick.

Looking to see what Azuma was doing, Cream stopped playing with Lulu's breasts and got behind the Water/Fairy type pokegirl, her cock rubbing against the Aqua Rabbit's folds. "Hey 'Bubbles', you suck and I'll fuck." Cream purred as she thrusted all 12inches of her Brown she-cock into Azuma.

"OOOOOooooh!" Cream and Azuma moaned in pleasure from feeling each other's insides. This went on for several minutes as Azuma wrapped her H-cup tits around Lulu's she-cock as she continue sucking and Cream's thrusts picking up speed.

"Aah Azuma, I been dreaming of this for so long." Cream moaned as she gripped Azuma's ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze.

A few minute later, all three of them felt their futa-balls tighten. "AAAAAaaaaaoooooooohhhh!" all three of them cried in pleasure as their orgasm hit hard with Lulu cumming in Azuma mouth and Cream cumming in her pussy.

After their release finished, Cream lifted Azuma up and positioned the Aqua Rabbit over Lulu's still harden she-cock. "Now it's Lulu turn to be inside you Azuma." Cream said lustfully as she pushed her blue roommate down on Lulu, the Normal/Fairy pokegirl's dick sinking in her pussy while her futa-cock fell between the soft globes of Lulu's J-cup cleavage.

"OOOoooooohhhhhhh." Azuma and Lulu softly moan as Cream lined herself with Lulu's pussy and slid herself inside.

"Ooh ooh, Lulu. I just love your pink peaks." Azuma moan as she grabbed a hold of Lulu's breasts, rubbing the huge mounds up and down her pole. "And I love your breasts as well Azuma." Cream purred as she reached from behind and squeezed Azuma's H-cups.

After another few minutes, the bunny trio felt a familiar feeling. "A... Azuma, I... I'm goooooooing to... cum!" Lulu moaned out as she came inside Azuma, who also released her juices all over Lulu's cock and seed between her face and cleavage, as she felt Cream's warm semen flood her pussy and womb.

Taking a few moments to catch their breath, the three roommates changed positions. Now Cream was on her hands and knees with Lulu behind her and Azuma in front. seeing the Blue she-cock inches from her face, Cream began stroking it with one hands while putting the tip in her mouth.

"Now it's our turn to cum in you Cream." Lulu said with a lustful look on her face as she position her dick into Cream's wet folds and thrust all the way inside the Lopunny girl.

"Aah yes Cream! Keep sucking babe!" Azuma cried out as she felt Cream suck and bobbed harder on her dick. Meanwhile Lulu was ramming into her at full force, causing her Brown G-cups to sway rapidly.

Several moments later, the three experienced another orgasm. Lulu cumming hard inside Cream, filling her womb to the brim, as Azuma came in the Brown Rabbit's throat while Cream's pussy tried to milk Lulu for all her seed.

After their orgasm finished, Lulu lifted Cream up so her cock was near her ass while Azuma positioned herself with her pussy. Feeling her cock press up against Azuma, Cream moaned softly as she felt her tip become stuffed between the Azumarill's under boobs.

"Ready for one last round girls." Azuma said as Cream and Lulu nodded. Soon, both anthros pushed themselves inside the Lopunny, Lulu in her ass and Azuma in her cunt.

"Ooh Yes! Fuck me nice and hard girls!" Cream howl in pleasure as her breasts bounced rapidly from the Pink and Blue bunnies thrusts. Seeing the furry mounds bounce in front of her, Azuma popped the right nipple into her mouth and began sucking.

"Ooh Cream, I've been wanting a piece of this ass for years." Lulu said as she grabbed a hold of Cream's ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze, causing the Lopunny to moan in pleasure.

Soon, they reach their final orgasm for the night with Lulu and Azuma releasing deep within Cream's ass and womb while Cream released a blast of cum that shot from between Azuma's breasts and into her face.

 **/Lemon Over/**

After their release finished, the three roommate laid down on the floor panting and covered with sweat and cum. Soon the three moaned as their futa-cocks glowed and shrunken back to normal clits as the effects of the Lust Berry wore off.

"G... got to... pant... say that... pant... this was the best girls night ever." Lulu panted as Cream and Azuma nodded in agreement as the three of them snuggled together as sleep finally took them.

 **/Two weeks later/**

After the amazing mating session the trio had two weeks ago, they decided to do it again every movie night. And Pollen was more than happy to give Cream some more Lust Berries on two conditions.

One, they would let the Breloom woman join in. And two, they give her some of the Moomoo Milk that Azuma always bought. And that milk did great on Pollen for it caused her once modest C-cup to grow into a large G-cup, making her the same size as Cream.

After the two weeks, the four of them decided to move into a house together so they can be 'closer' with one another. But that not the only big news, because after they finished moving into the new house Cream, Azuma, Lulu and Pollen each took a pregnancy test and the result came back positive.

Now the group of four have a new place to live, and some bundles of joy along the way, as they began the next part of their lives.

 **The End**

 **/ / / / /**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story for this was my first Futa x Futa oneshot.**

 **Bye and Happy Easter everyone.**


End file.
